Sell Your Soul
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Lucy is ineed of money and finds one with lots of play...turns out it's Erotica and her partner is Gray. Strong language is used.


Lucy sat staring at the jobs board, her eyes studying the prize instead of the job, 500j, 1000j, 80j, 5j. She walked over to the board hoping to intimidate it and it would drop the most rewarded job. She hadn't payed her rent in over three months and if she didn't rack up the money, she'd be screwed. She needed to get money or she would be kicked out and she didn't know what to do then.

She picked up the job that was worth 1000 jewels but then another caught her eye. She ripped of the paper and started at the price, 560000 jewlels. That would be enough. She looked at the back on what was requested and bit her lip, it was a theatre job. That seemed easy enough. Brave and confident is required. Requires a female and male in their 20 and above.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, Natsu wasn't an option. It just wasn't an option. She sighed and went back over to the bar beside Mirajane and slumped her head on the table. She needed someone to do it with but she didn't know who.

"What's got you down?" Gray asked taking a seat next to the depressed girl. Lucy looked to him and showed him the flyer. He read it over quickly, "I'll do it with you...I'll take 10000 jewles and you can have the rest. Sound good. I know you need the money," Lucy laughed and hugged Gray, thanking the heavens that Juvia was away so she wasn't accused of stealing her beloved.

"Oi Mira. Me and Lucy will take this job," Mira nodded and wrote it down before binning the flyer and gave them some more information. The theatre was actually in Magnolia which was good so they headed over there together happily chatting.

"What do you need the 10000 for?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the ground as they walked over to the theatre. It was getting dark and the river that lay adjacent to them was glittering giving of it's own yellow hue.

Gray scratched the back of his head before grinning at his friend, "I know you are in a deep spot right now and you are always needing it for rent, so that would tie you over for so long and we can easily go on jobs in which the cut would be even and I'm quite rich myself. For me the summer are the best jobs. I get paid so much from clients to be a their freezer, so from that and all the small solo missions I have earned quite a bit," He explained to her while they made their way to the theatre.

The theatre happened to be on the outskirts of Magnolia and was a rather large and glamorous building to see. It was very old and looked like a castle with old stone wall that was decaying and had turrets. They made their way inside and was greeted by a male who was rather young and was looked quite creepy with a grin of a sly fox and his bangs covering his eyes.

"You must be the wizards. Great. Follow me," he never gave a name and he spoke with a very heavy voice. The two mages followed the mysterious man into a room where a sofa sat. The two sat and looked around the room nervously.

"Blondie stand for me," He gestured with his index finger and Lucy stood nervously. He motioned for her to turn around and when she did, he put his hands on her ass and gave it a firm squeeze causing the female to squeal in fright.

"Hey man, what's the big idea?" Gray asked putting an arm between Lucy and the creepy director.

"My friend, this is an erotic play. If she can't handle a small groping how will she cope with the play,"

"Erotica, we didn't sign up for this. We don't need this. Come on Lucy, I'll lend you the money," Luxy refused to move and stood in horror.

"You have 210000 jewels that you can spare?" She asked nervously.

"I thought it was 70000?" Gray asked her walking back over to her side. She nodded her head slowly.

"I've not payed for two months and the total sum is now 210000," Gray rolled his eyes and looked down. "I need the money Gray. I really need the money. It will be fine. I'm a big girl," Lucy bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying. She felt like she was going to become a prostitute. Selling herself for money.

"If you're fine then I'll still be by your side," Gray sighed and slung an around her shoulder. The director flashed them an evil grin and brought them into a room with a bedroom.

"Strip and sit next to each other," he requested. Lucy held Gray's hand and sat on the bed and slowly grabbed the bottom of her top and brought it up slowly. She was shaking terribly and was blushing majorly.

"There isn't any sex scenes or anything nor is there full nudity. Just top half. So you can relax a bit," Lucy looked to see that Gray was already stripped and was waiting for her to do the same. She took her top off and placed it on her lap before unhooking her bra from the front. The director stopped her, slapping her hands away.

"Get your male friend to unhook it. I need to see the chemistry," Gray frowned but slowly unhooked her bra from the front and let it slide down her frame. Gray didn't look at her breast, she wasn't comfortable with him looking.

"Gorgeous," The director stepped away for a moment and Lucy felt a jacket go over her shoulders in which she happily clung to hiding her body.

"You don't have to do this. Lucy if you're uncomfortable you can live with me. I'd rather you have that than you doing something you aren't comfortable with,"

Lucy shook her head slowly, "Living with you would be a death wish. Juvia will kill me," Gray laughed before patting her head softly.

"If Juvia see's this play, you'll have a death wish," He laughed, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Lucy giggled nodding her head.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards and we don't run away from a job once we have accepted it," Gray lay back and looked at the room which he assumed was part of the set.

The director came back and handed them a book each. The two looked at what could be described as a bible and opened it at a random page. They read a few pages each blushing ever so often from the light kissing and touching they'd have to endure.

"I'll give you two hours. I suggest read pages 381 - 569," He then left and a few other actors came in and were reading as well. Most of the pages were just actors note in how he wanted then to move and how they wished for them so speak, so the speaking itself wasn't as big but the movement was a bigger problem.

After two hours of reading, the director came in got Lucy to redress for the time being and brought them into another room which happened to be the stage but the curtains were closed. Lucy sat in the bed like how the script suggested her legs to the side of her as he brushed the bed sheets softly.

"Erika! Erika! Are you in here!" Gray shouted to Lucy when he walked in, Erika being Lucy's characters name. Lucy stood up and ducked under the bed when Gray stormed in to the room. He glared at the legs that were under the bed and pulled them out roughly making Lucy giggle as she was pushing herself out and Gray's touch tickled her skin.

"CUT!" The director screeched. "Again and make sure you grunt trying to refuse and try to scurry more under the bed!" He screamed. Lucy crawled from under the bed and was met with Gray who grinning.

He helped her up before they went back into their positions, Lucy sitting on the bed brushing the bed, she heard Gray scream 'her' name and she scurried under the bed only to be pulled out by Gray. She grunted and kicked while trying to claw her way under. Gray 'forecfully' tugged her out and 'flung' her to the other side of the room where he stormed over and 'pulled' her hair until she was on her knees.

"What is the idea Erika! What do you think your playing at! Storming of before I could speak. How dis-obedient you are...well I guess you are just a little attention whore or are you just my little whore. Is that what you are?" He dropped Erika and walked over to the window and took a deep breath.

"Cameo. I am no such thing, if anything you are the whore. I saw you in the village square with Ruby. You seemed very happy with her. All cosy with her," Lucy stalked over to Gray and slid a hand onto his shoulder before she stood on the windowsill and grinned wickedly.

"You think you owe me. Cameo," she laughed full heartedly, "I am not your whore nor will I ever be your whore," Gray grabbed Lucy's arm and flung her onto the bed before he rushed over and straddled her.

"CUT!" The director shouted before walking over to the two with tears in his eyes. "That was brilliant. Pure gold," He screamed in delight before looking at the time. It was half 1 in the morning.

"Head home and come back for 3 in the afternoon and learn 1 - 100. Alright dismissed," Lucy yawned and walked to her home with Gray. He held her hand while they spoke their parts to each other.

"May my love reach you Cameo. For I am yours and you are my. Why we deny ourselves of each other and play such a game of cat and mouse, I do not know but I do know that I love you and you love me. Why should we furlong our feelings. All I want is for you to kiss me and forget the others," Lucy spoke softly. Levy was passing with Gajeel when they heard Lucy talking to Gray about loving him and squealed in delight.

"I thought she liked Natsu?" The Iron Dragon Slayer enquired as they made their way back home from a mission themselves. Levy shrugged and looked to the two who seemed all lovey-dovey together.

Gray followed Lucy in her home and they sat beside each other on the bed, "Go get changed and we'll continue," Lucy got changed into her pyjamas and found Gray in his boxers sitting on her bed with his script. He was reading it intensely and was blushing furiously.

"How bad is it,"

"It's not that the script is bad. I like the script...going to act it is a different matter. It's so light and lively then dark," Lucy took a seat beside Gray and read her own script before she dozed off with Gray joining her. The scripts falling under the bed.

* * *

"Lucy I'm back from my mission, miss me," Natsu walked in to Lucy's apartment to find Lucy with her arms around Gray kissing him softly on the lips, both partly naked. Lucy was moaning heavily as well as Gray. When Natsu had spoke they both jolted up and turned to see a sad Natsu.

"Sorry for intruding," he whispered before climbing out the window. Lucy laid back on the bed looking to the ceiling.

"I'd rather not tell them just yet. He'll object and besides...doing this I feel like a prostitute...so telling them that we are a couple could be easier," Gray nodded then patted her head.

"Juvia's gonna kill you," he chuckled and Lucy sighed and stood up and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came back later and found took Gray's hand as they continued to do lines.

"Did you read that one-line: 'Erika, Erika. Come on you know you want me to plough my huge... I can't even finish," he laughed going bright red. Lucy laughed going deep red in the face as well before they walked into the hall to see all eyes on them apart from Natsu who was sulking the corner.

"Lucy you have a lot of explaining to do," Levy rushed over and hugged the blonde, "Why couldn't tell me, your best friend, that you were seeing Gray...oh not just that but that you love each other," Lucy felt a chill and dared to look found to see Juvia standing behind with a face of Satan plastered over her once kind features.

"You stole my beloved. You are dead," Natsu stepped in front and held Juvia to protect Lucy from getting hurt. He took her to the sidelines and spoke to Juvia quietly, trying to get her to calm down and join him in a sulk.

Lucy sat at the bar and had Gray join her. Mira sat down their usual order and the two happily spoke to each other, saying their lines like it was a usual conversation. Lucy looked to Natsu who was sulking and sighed and walked over and sat beside him and wrapped her arms him and brought him in close.

"What's wrong?" She asked sadly. Natsu turned away from her and shoved her a little. The guild was watching the two interact. They kind of understood the betray that Natsu felt.

"Why couldn't you tell me. We're best friends. Why didn't you say anything to me? Why have you been hiding it," Lucy sighed but said nothing. She was soon pushed over by Juvia and she started to behave like an animal attacking her, scratching her face and Lucy was almost certain she was biting her.

"Get off!" Lucy yelped in pain. She soon watched as Juvia went flying and Loke stood over her with his foot outstretched. He had just kicked her. The spirit bent down and picked Lucy up who was quivering. He sighed and sat her at the bar beside Gray.

"You don't have to do this. We could go on solo missions and bring back some money. All of us. There are other ways," Lucy shook her head and Gray began to wipe her down with a cloth. He glared at Juvia as she held her side.

"Imma gonna go home. Gray come with. Loke head back," Loke nodded and kissed her forehead before disappearing. Gray held Lucy close to his body fearing that she would fall from fright. Juvia really scared her.

* * *

Nights soon rolled in until it was the night of the show. The whole guild was there unaware that there very own would be staring in the show. Lucy stood behind the curtain and held Gray's hand as he rubbed it softly.

"Just like we practiced and after, you'll be living in the life of luxury," Lucy nodded slowly before taking a seat on the floor. At the moment she was wearing a very sexy red dressed that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was a mess and her make up was professionally smeared over her face while she sported huge black panda eyes as her mascara ran.

Lucy was directed to the stage and she took a deep breath before stumbling onto the stage, which was made to look like a street and that it was late at night with extra walking past her. She was grumbling to herself when her one of red heels broke on purpose. Lucy picked up her heel and growled, "Thanks. YOU WERE TO GIVE ME SUPPORT!" She screamed before chucking the heel in the river which was actually where the orchestra played. "Even a pair of shoes can't even be with me. I CHERISHED YOU. I BOUGHT YOU WHEN YOU WERE ON SALE. THAT MEANS THAT NO ONE WANTED YOU WHEN YOU WERE FULL PRICE! BUT I LOVED YOU! So why now. Why have you left me!" Lucy cried throwing her other shoe off and smashing it to the floor.

Gray from behind was instructed to use his magic and make the floor icy and Lucy slipped and fell down with a 'thud'. 'Erika' began to scream in hysterics then burst into a fit of laughters slamming her fists against the stage.

"I'm screaming at shoes. How low have you fallen. Stupid Tag for making me feel like such an idiot," Gray finally stepped onto the scene talking with the extra's when he spotted Erika and rushed over to her side.

"Miss. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked taking Erika's hand and putting up to his face to feel her warmth

"I was just screaming at my shoes. Do I seem alright?" Lucy sat up to stare into Gray's eyes.

"That was you!...Well that makes sense. I was thinking where do you find men and they are on 'sale,' Gray laughed, helping Lucy to her feet. "Let me guess by the way you dress you were expecting a proposal. Dressed to seduce him into the idea of marriage then he sourly ripped out your heart?" He concluded studying her features especially her breasts and ass. "May I ask..."

"Erika,"

"What a lovely name. How drunk are you?" Lucy bit her lip before giggling. "A lot it appears. Would it be too forward of me to ask such a lovely lady for some sex. I'll even pay you for your time," Lucy nodded and Gray grabbed her dress and pulled her in for a long kiss before pulling her off the stage.

The scene changed and Lucy took a seat on the bed, both of them only in their underwear. (Boxers and pants). The lights went up and Lucy stood up grabbing her dress while looking at Gray with disgust. She went to find her shoes and continued to search the house but no shoes were found.

"Hey sexy. You were amazing last night. Best sex I've ever had. Come here," Lucy shook her head and Gray sat up and hissed at her, "GET HERE YOU FUCKING TART!" Lucy scrurried over but was kicked in the stomach by Gray who grinned widely.

"Who do you think you are disobeying me. I was the one who saved you. You were about to fall in the river. You are debited to me...remember that," Lucy nodded her head but was 'kicked' again. "YOU CALL ME MASTER!" Gray screamed.

"Yes master," Erika spoke without hesitation...

The show ended and Lucy and Gray walked back onto stage, took each others hand and bowed before they took the extra's hands and bowed again. The whole staduim was clapping and chanting and whistling at the performance.

The two smiled before heading into the dressing room where they got their money and the two scurried back to the guild where they had a hot beverage but Lucy was crying heavily into Gray's chest as she cried.

"I'm a prostitute," she cried. The hall was empty but everyone soon flooded in and was silent by the two, "I had to sell my beliefs to make money...People I didn't know saw me naked. The whole guild saw me naked. How do you think I feel?" Gray sighed.

"Well I'm a prostitute to then...but guess what...nothing bad happened. So they saw your chest...there not even that good looking," Lucy gasped before laughing and hitting his chest. Gray tickled her sides and she cried out in laughter dropping her coffee on his crotch.

"Hot. Hot!" He yelped and looked up when he saw Natsu staring at them. He cupped his hand over his trousers and froze off the hot liquid. Natsu walked over to Lucy and pat her head.

"You did brilliant...so tell me are you dating the ice princess?" Natsu asked.

"No, what you saw was us practicing one of the scenes. That was all," Natsu nodded his head slowly then looked up at Lucy.

"Why didn't you ask me for help. Why Gray?" He looked nervous scared for the response. Lucy didn't want Natsu as he'd buck around and she was desperate for the money and he'd probably deny it. But she decided to half lie about that.

"He suggested he'd help me. I had no real problem with who it was...and I didn't know it was Erotica but he stuck beside me," Natsu looked away.

"For the record. I like them. They look beautiful to me," he spoke softly before running off. Lucy and Gray turned to each other blushing heavily while their mouths dropped.

* * *

**Where I get my stories only satan knows really. Well I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review.**


End file.
